1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a flat cable and a display apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cable is used in communication or data transmission between analog/digital respective integrated circuits (IC). Conventional cables include a wire-type cable and a flat-type cable.
The wire-type cable has excellent flexibility such that it is easy to set a form. However, defective contact between connectors and a snap of a wire are likely to occur in the wire-type cable. Further, the unit cost of the wire-type cable is expensive.
Signal lines existing in the wire-type cable are tied together adjacent to one another in a circular space. Accordingly, the signal lines are largely affected by each other due to noise if a large amount of data is transmitted at a high frequency.
The flat-type cable is manufactured in the form of a flat band by attaching several to several tens of thin strands to each other from side to side for signal lines. In the flat-type cable, since the respective signal lines are spread out, a noise effect caused by the other signal lines becomes smaller than that in the wire-type cable.
Such a flat-type cable is less defective in contact and the unit cost thereof is inexpensive. However, the flat-type cable is less flexible than the wire-type cable. For example, if a transmitter terminal and a receiver terminal are not aligned in a straight line, the cable is connected thereto by being folded, which generates interference between the respective signal lines. Additionally, a signal characteristic also will vary based on length.
Further, since the flat-type cable cannot be bent like the wire-type cable, there are a number of different folding specifications, i.e., methods of folding, bending, etc. the flat cable to connect the flat cable. For example, a method of folding a flat cable is varied depending on positions of respective connectors in a mother board and a panel. In this case, various types of the flat cable are derived in accordance with the folding specifications, and thus it may be difficult to manage since there are many different specifications.